The Diary Tie
by RikaandHerPikachu
Summary: Tezuka Kunimi begins her life in Germany, reflecting on her life, and on the contact with her boyfriend, Atobe Keigo. What keeps them tied? A diary, so carefully left behind, a note to remember. [Genderbending present, Imperial Pair Fic]


Tezuka Kunimi was a strong-willed woman. Determined, seemingly fearless, she was unwavering in her plans. She left all her emotions to flow out into her journal, and never once showed anyone. She kept a strong face-forward, because if she wasn't strong, then her team would break behind her.

Caution, she had to have it. Her classic saying of "Don't let your guard down" was one she lived by, even as she entered Germany to start the next leg of her life. She took a deep breath, sitting in the airport, checking her text messages. Busy, the others were, but that was how it had to be. She searched for one particular message.

Promised, he would send it. Annoyingly showy as he was, he was true to his word and really supported his friends. She trusted him.

Maybe it could have been considered stupid to trust him with her feelings – to trust Atobe Keigo, but she knew a trustworthy person when she saw them. Dedicated, caring, he had these qualities that really showed.

And as she had said farewell to Fuji the day she left camp, she had past him, nodded a good bye with a hidden, soft smile, as he whispered that he would pay for her ticket. She looked at him in the eyes briefly, before carrying her things out. The camp was not her place anymore.

One message, that's all it took. His word to check the numbers for the ticket he so promised.

Around those he cared about, he dropped all walls, let his kingly appearance only slightly drop, so that the others were slightly more elevated.

One message did not matter so much more than this, but it was both a confirmation and just another way of hearing from him again. Their relationship was unexpected, almost, but it wasn't like she would let her walls crumble completely and give in to his coaxes, demands, his offers of buying her what she wanted.

No, only this ticket mattered so much of any of the money he could spend on her.

He could spend however much he wanted on her, and she wouldn't accept anything that would be a waste for her. She didn't want him to waste any money; that was simple enough. It wouldn't do much to let him waste money on things that she wouldn't use.

_Bing!_

A message, incoming, from him, in tune to a normal beat, a time when he would've been able to seen it from camp. She looked it over, stood from the seat she had taken, grabbing her handle to her bags and making sure she had everything in hand, before walking over to the desk, showing the message to the receptionist, who then punched in the numbers. The ticket checked out. Good.

_"Thanks_."

She texted back. A short wording, she looked at the people around her, made sure her glasses were in place, and boarded the plane. She turned off her phone, pulled out a book, and sighed, getting ready for a long plane ride. She was grateful, sure, and thought back to the blank-paged book she left behind at camp.

A diary, handed to one of his roommates, left on what she hoped would be his bed. Address of her new school, applied and accepted, of her new home, dormitory – dealt with, written in, a note on the front.

_Keigo, _

_Write in this and send it to me. Mail is cleared and allowed incoming and outgoing from camp. I will write in it and send it back. It's much more private than a phone call, and we will always be able to look back on our conversations. However slow this may be, I trust this is a way to keep in contact that is steady. _

_I may be living in Germany now, but I do hope to hear from you,_

_Kunimi_

It took a lot to put trust in a male, and she had made a promise to him to write, stay in contact.

Communication, such an important thing.

Take off, soon, she closed her book. It was late, she may as well sleep, thinking on memories.

* * *

_"Honestly, Keigo, you can't come over today. You do know today is the day I spend time with Grandfather."_

_"Then I'll join you there."_

_"Keigo, it won't be interesting to you anyway," Tezuka sighed, "I would just be working on team plans, which I wouldn't let you see, and it would be Grandfather and his friend playing shougi and I'll already have someone to talk to if I need it,"_

_"Who?"_

_"Sanada Genichirou. His grandfather is my grandfather are friends."_

_"I'm coming then, Kunimi." _

_Tezuka rolled her eyes, but there was no helping it, because he had already hung up. He just had to ensure loyalty. Not that that was a bad thing, because he did give her the space she wanted. She wouldn't let him bother her every waking moment. She pocketed her phone, gathered up what she needed, and moved off, knowing to expect him soon. _

* * *

They had already begun dating by that point, new to the scene, but they kept the whole of it rather hidden. At least, Tezuka didn't talk about it much with her team – Fuji knew, Inui got the hints, and that was it.

Atobe likely had talked about it a bit more than she, and he kept all eyes on her, watching the others, when he had the chance. But, they were a balancing act, attracted to one another. Atobe didn't have to always be right – he was smart, sure, but he certainly made his mistakes. He would deny, at first, but obviously work toward fixing them. He strove for improvement, much similar to Tezuka's clause.

It was that that bounded them, the initial attractions were powerful, but the relationship did start as a way to quiet Atobe up.

A gift so simple to begin with. A card that would buy her a decent number of shoes at the local sports store.

Instead of using it all for herself, she took her regulars to the store to buy shoes.

A question, asked a few times, "_I would love for you to give me some of your time, Tezuka."_

First time, she was too busy.

Second time, it was a call and Oishi had come at the same time to ask about the training schedule.

Third time, her grandfather managed to have a day set aside for just her and she wouldn't miss it.

Fourth time, she thought it over, and agreed. Considerably, had those initial thoughts that she had the potential to care about him as more than another tennis player not been present, she wouldn't have agreed.

It was not in vain though. Everything seemed to fall into place, even if she turned down all the gifts he gave her by giving them to others, since he refused to take them back. There weren't many, but still more than she would have enjoyed.

She had become attached to him though; it was hard to leave at first, but follow her dreams she must.

* * *

Three weeks, that was how long had passed since her arrival. Settled in, she opened the package she just received in the mail... the sender, she knew exactly what the package was. She ran her hands over the smooth surface of the diary so familiar.

She turned the pages, seeing her note taped in to the very front, and his response, along with a photo paper clipped in. A copy of their first photograph together.

He was grinning in this photograph, arm around her waist. He looked... proud of herself, as she looked dead forward, a smile not evident on her face, but happiness and slight annoyance notable in her eyes. The first time they went out in public together, as an 'official' couple; that was something to remember.

She smiled, seeing that picture brought back memories.

She turned read over what he wrote back to her.

_Kunimi, _

_It is a shame that you had to leave, but I trust you are doing well. You made it there safely, I am certainly of this. When I played doubles with Niou (of course, we were the victors), he became you using his Illusion, but it was not the same. Kabaji has been expelled from the camp. He will likely be calling you on occasion, to make sure you are okay. _

_I have also made it to be a representative of this camp, a goal you knew I had, and I still aim for the top. Becoming one was expected. _

_You are trustworthy and I was pleased to find this in my room, delivered by Higashikata. This is just the right way to stay in contract. Win in Germany, Kunimi. Do not disappoint. Otherwise, you really should have stayed for more training here. _

_You will be a victor. _

_I will visit as soon as I am able to, and there is no "No" accepted for a response to that. _

_Keigo_

Kunimi could almost hear the words in her head, read in his voice. So usual, right down to the writing style and the clear use of "Ore-sama" for the "I"'s. She could admittedly say she missed him. The dedication it took to even bother writing back in good time meant that he cared.

She did miss her friends as well – but her dreams, she could feel how close they were becoming. She had him to thank for the faster gain of her ticket, the money she had saved for it being used instead to fund the other things she needed.

Reliance, it was a balance. Knowing his support was there, that was a fuel. Any support she could find was a fuel.

She sat down, grabbed her pen, and began to write a response.

* * *

Months later, the diary was still in effect. Prompt responses and exchanges, it was sent back and forth without hesitation. A safety, to talk about feelings and concerns in it, Kunimi often asked the important questions, the ones that matters to her. It was likely that now, Atobe would be on break, with the free time to spare. Shipping wasn't quick, but it managed out.

She stood on a court, practicing against a few others. Light practice, these were underclassmen and the only ones available to play against at that moment.

"Ah~n? Kunimi, how unfortunate you have to go easy on them."

She hit the ball that approached her, watching as it bounced and went out of her opponent's reach. She recognized that voice anywhere.

She turned around, meeting Atobe's smirk.

"I would be annoyed, if I were you. Looking for a stronger opponent, are we?"

He snapped his fingers, looking expectantly at the two underclassmen, before he said, "Leave, or play against each other. I'll play her."

They nodded, jogging off.

"I've improved, Kunimi. A rival, you are still that."

Seeing him came so suddenly; she expected him to come, but it had been months since she had physically seen someone from her life in Japan in person. Video calls with her family, Fuji, Sanada, and especially Atobe could only do so much.

He reached out and patted her on the shoulder, running a finger against her cheek.

"I know you missed me, Kunimi."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Keigo." She crossed her arms, "Being able to talk to you prevented that."

A hug, so enveloped, so quick to be pulled into. Her face, so bespectacled, so easily buried against his tennis-shirt clad chest. She pushed of his chest, looking up at him.

"A match, Keigo, that's what you said we'd have."

He chuckled.

"And when I win, I will kiss you."

"Do you really think you'll win?"

"Like I've said, I have not been slacking since you left. I should hope the same on you."

"Of course I did. Not doing so would be a waste. To beat you fairly, that will most satisfying."

She picked up a tennis ball and bounced the ball a few times before clutching it and walking to the court.

"Smooth or rough?"

"Rough."

She spun her racquet on the ground.

Let the match begin.

* * *

_When Tezuka and Atobe first had a full conversation, it wasn't exactly a conversation Tezuka wanted to remember. Sitting, serious matched of her second year in middle school, she was a vice-captain who knew how to handle everything. _

_Atobe Keigo was an important member of Hyoutei's tennis club, completely beating Seigaku's captain of the time. But, she had surely returned the favor, defeating an important Hyoutei member. It was the following conversation the two second years had after the matches that really stuck. _

_"Ah~n? So you're the Tezuka Kunimi that beat one of our members?"_

_"Yes, Tezuka Kunimi is my name."_

_"A fitting name. Of course, I am the most powerful in our club."_

_Smug, arrogant, this Atobe could not have rubbed Tezuka the wrong way. His confidence was surely much too high for someone to be completely aware of their surroundings, but she had seen the match of her captain and him. He did have the skill to back up the words. _

_"I look forward to playing a match with you in the future."_

_"Same to you." She supposed. There wasn't much else to say. She glanced around to see other Hyoutei second years, those faces staring her down. She knew behind her were her fellow second years – her... friends. _

_A hand shake and silence, before he turned around and said, "You'll be awed, Neko-chan."_

_"...'Neko-chan'?" Tezuka frowned. Of course, that was bothersome, so much so. There was no accepting of that on easy terms, but he had walked off before she could say anymore. _

_Needless to say, Atobe Keigo was someone that she wouldn't forget_.

* * *

"Would you want this, Kunimi?"

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"I'm going to buy you something. As my girlfriend, I am allowed to do so and am going to do so."

"Don't spend too much, Keigo," Tezuka sighed, reluctantly accepting his hand, but they walked of equal, side-by-side. Out of high school, on to university, in the later years – not quite yet twenty-three.

One diary, so used, so sent and received, so filled, so remembered. A second, filled to the same degree. A third, so cared for. They had reached four, and it was nearly filled. Still so close, there was no letting up. Dedication and joint decisions were their game, even if Atobe did want to spoil Tezuka sometimes.

Pause, wait, suddenly a change in decisions.

"I don't trust that blindfold."

"But you trust me, do you not?"

Only around Atobe could she ever let her guard down.

"Yes."

This was one of the times where he had complete control of where they went. Due to Tezuka's nature, she would always have a say in it.

Soon, she heard music in the background, loud. She swore she heard cameras flashing – oh why did she let him pull her back into a visit to Japan with no context.

"If it isn't Tezuka."

"Tezuka-chan and Atobe? Shuichiro, did you know that?"

"Yes, Eiko, now please, calm down."

"Taka-san, isn't it nice to see Tezuka again."

"It really is..."

"Tezuka-buchou..."

"Now, what is it Atobe has us all here for."

Atobe told Tezuka to wait a moment and rushed off to coordinate the last thing he wanted with Kabaji.

He made sure everything was right, before holding the fourth diary in his hands, hand on his pocket.

He removed the blindfold, placing in her hands the diary first.

"Open it, Kunimi."

Looking at him cautiously, she turned her attention to the diary in her hands, not paying attention to her surroundings.

_Five, four, three, two, one_.

She hit the page he wanted her to. A message, the last one in a sectioned off part of the diary.

_Kunimi,_

_Such a lovely day outside, is it not? _

_Today is the day I plan on asking an important question – I cannot simply let you go on not being fully mine. _

_Look around you, all your friends are present. The band is playing, there is celebration around. I wouldn't be putting so much effort in if I didn't already know your answer. I'm confident in it. There is no questioning it. _

_Silly, let me spoil you every once in a while. It's what a good husband would do. Oh~? But we have yet to be that, so it seems. Yes, I cannot have that, but the answer is as clear as the question. I am certain that you have had moments of wanting ti do harm to me, but also times where you have been awed. Perhaps we can make it last?_

_Look at me,_

_Keigo_

Tezuka's attention snapped upwards; she took in everything, her walls building up quickly, however, so her focus was put merely on Atobe.

"I know you'll say yes."

Typical confidence.

"I've spent quite the time looking for the right time."

Careful, hardworking.

"Will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Eyes widened, everything fell, quick. Stubborn, she fought any blushing, because this moment, until anything else. She noticed her parents, the interested stares of Atobe's former teammates. The on-look of her own former teammates.

Kiss to the lips, quiet. A hug, tight.

A promise, fulfilled, one of loyalty,

One message. That was all it took when they were fifteen.

One message of a plane ticket paid.

A diary, carefully taken care of, a way of keeping contact.

A contract of feelings, filled with pictures, discussions, and memories. Worthwhile to keep, they be there forever with quite the story to tell.


End file.
